Neverending dream
by ILZzE
Summary: Judai, prometida del Faraon, es secuestrada y salvada por un joven de melena azulada, como cambiara su vida al encontrarse con este chico? Cambiara en algo su compromiso con el Rey de Egipto?


Era una tarde soleada en las afueras del palacio del Faraón, donde su alteza se encontraba camuflajeada da entre la multitud del pueblo, la joven tenía su rostro, juntos con el resto de su cuerpo, totalmente tapados, esa era la única forma de no ser reconocida, ya que siendo la prometida del Faraón, todos querían obtener algo del Rey de Egipto, así como montones de oro por el rescate de su damisela, o… cosas de ese tipo, ustedes entiendes.

"_Menuda mierda…."_ pensaba la chica a sus adentros _"Si hubiera sabido que no podía salir del palacio no me hubiera comprometido"_

La verdad es que el hecho de estar toda tapada en un día tan caluroso era o de valientes o de enfermos mentales, en este caso se debe a protección personal, pero de igual forma, llama mucho la atención el hecho de que haya un idiota asándose dentro de ese traje.

-¿Quién será ese imbécil encapuchado?- decía un joven alto, moreno, cabello largo color negro, era corpulento, y de su cara resaltaba una cicatriz que le rebanaba el ojo derecho, parecía ser el jefe

-No lo sé, pero parece sospechoso

-Será mejor seguirlo- Todos los presentes asintieron y siguieron, sigilosamente, al "encapuchado"

Mientras tanto, en alguno de los techos del poblado, un muchacho veía detenidamente a cuatro muchachos que seguían muy de cerca a algún joven

-¿Qué tramaran?

Volviendo a la joven, que moría de insolación, se adentro a un callejón oscuro.

-Desgraciado calor de los mil demonios- la chica, verificando que nadie la veía, removió la capucha de la capa, mostrando su cabello castaño, su bello rostro como los mismísimos ángeles, iluminados por unos grandes ojos color chocolate- Hay pero que bendición *-*- La chica se refrescaba rápidamente con un papel que volaba por ahí.

-¡LA PRINCESA!- Los ojos de los cuatro jóvenes se abrieron como platos por la impresión

- TTWTT A lavado sea el aire- la princesa se encontraba en modo chibi hasta que…

-Princesa Judai…- Los cuatro bandidos se acercaron a la joven quien por instinto retrocedió hasta chocar con una pared

-¿Qué…Que desean? – La chica miro a todas partes pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria, la tenían rodeada.

-A ti…- y con ellos un chico golpeo fuertemente la cabeza de la joven quedando inconsciente al instante.

La joven princesa abrió sus ojos encontrándose en un cuarto casi en penumbras, solo se encontraba un poco de luz en un pequeño espacio arriba de ella

-¿Dónde carajos estoy?- la chica miro a todas partes dándose de un pequeño detalle que no había tomado en cuenta antes, estaba amarrada a una silla.

-Veo que despertaste linda- Un hombre apareció sosteniendo un látigo.

-Aja si... ¿Y usted como que carajos quiere?- La chica se veía furiosa, lo que hizo que el "secuestrador" se intimidara un poco, era la primera que la "damisela en apuros" se ponía tan impertinente.

-Nada que los demás no quieran- el joven se acerco, posicionándose detrás de la chica- eres la prometida del Faraón, por ende pagaran un buen precio por usted- el chico se acerco a la joven, colocando su boca sobre la oreja de esta, susurrando suavemente – Ahora que no estaría nada mal estrenarte….

-Me tocas un solo cabello, y me encargare de dejarte estéril toda tu puta vida….- la joven ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tiene, maquilando rápidamente un plan de escape, no sin antes darle un buen golpe en las pelotas a ese cretino.

-¡Vaya que eres difícil! ¡Carácter de mierda que tienes! Comienzo a pensar que le haría un favor al Faraón

-¡VETE A LA MIERDA!, ahora que, pensándolo mejor, pensé que usted no tenía el suficiente coeficiente intelectual para pensar

-¡Ahora si puta! ¡Me has hecho cabrear!- el joven agarro su látigo y azoto en la cara de la chica, peor la castaña no daría su brazo a torcer, y por ende se trago todo el dolor que sentía, reprimiendo un grito agudo - ¿Qué no vas a gritar?, veamos te dura la fuerza- el joven comenzó a azotarla fuertemente en todo el cuerpo. La chica era fuerte pero no inmune, estaba a punto de quebrantarse, pero no quería, no podía, la futura esposa del faraón tenia que ser fuerte y quedarse firme

-Parece que eres de hierro mujer…- una voz suave pero firme se escucho en toda la sala, haciendo que el joven se detuviera al instante

-¿Quién eres? ¡SAL A LA LUZ!

El joven salió, mostrando su melena azul, unos ojos como si de esmeraldas se hablase. El joven secuestrador se sorprendió notoriamente al ver al chico. Por otro lado se encontraba la princesa, que no entendiendo ni un carajo, solo atino a enarcar la ceja.

-¡JOHAN!...

**ILZzE: Bien, aquí hay un nuevo fic de prueba **

**Zelda: Exacto, depende de la aceptación que tenga se continuara o se dejara como esta, ustedes votaran**

**ILZzE: Y halando de votar, por favor dejen su voto por cual historia quieren que actualice para la próxima ocacion**

**Zelda: lamentamos no haber estado durante todo este tiempo, pero ocurrió un problema y por ende no hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí**

**ILZzE: Si, pero se esta manejando el asunto, por favor no olviden su review con el voto ¡GOTCHA!**


End file.
